


Overstepping - Part 2 - Tom

by LoveChilde



Series: Overstepping [2]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Friendship, Gen, Kink Negotiation, Resolving past issues, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: Tom immediately regretted his decision to let Derek act on his long-repressed urge to smack him.
Relationships: Tom Levitt & Derek Wills
Series: Overstepping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Overstepping - Part 2 - Tom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



> Happy third day! I hope you enjoy this.

Tom immediately regretted the decision to dare Derek to follow through on his threats. Not immediately enough that he wasn’t already facing the wall with his jeans around his knees, but about exactly at that point. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “We need to set some rules.”

“What, you want a safe word?” Derek, for a change, didn’t sound mocking, exactly. “This isn’t playing, Tom, it’s punishment. For being an annoying brat and overstepping your authority and _changing my staging_. If I go too far or you need a break, tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

Well, that was clear enough. And terrifying. Tom’s heart felt like it was floating in a void and his stomach was full of butterflies. “Okay.” His voice sounded tiny in his own ears. He cleared his throat. “I still maintain that my staging looks better.”

“Doesn’t actually matter. You still overstepped. I’m the director, let me bloody well direct. I don’t tell you how to write music, do I?”

“Well, actually-” warm fingers closed on the back of his neck, and Tom choked on the next words. 

“Shut up. Like you said, we have work to get back to. I won’t put you out of commission for the afternoon. Not using just my hand, anyway.”

The hold wasn’t actually choking him, but it was so intimate, closer than he and Derek had been in years, that in any other setting, with most other people, it would have been a turn on. Here, and now, it wasn’t. Tom was scared, but not of Derek. He knew this was going to hurt, his ass was already stinging from the first two slaps over jeans, but he didn’t think Derek was out to hurt him. Not badly. He nodded, fingers shifting on his neck, pushing him forward slightly so his ass was pushed out. Tom closed his eyes and held his breath. 

And let it out explosively when Derek’s hand smacked against his ass and heat bloomed from the point of impact. “Ow.”

“Yes.” He felt movement behind him and the fingers left his neck, and Tom turned his head to see Derek locking the door to the studio they were in. The windows were high, the room insulated for sound, but locking was still a good idea. “Ow is the point, Tom. Eyes front.”

He bit back a ‘yessir’ or anything equally cheeky. There was a long afternoon ahead of them and his chair was hard and uncomfortable even on good days. 

To give Derek credit, he was quick and methodical and damned effective. Slap after slap peppered Tom’s ass, the sting turning into a steady burn, and he was gasping with pain soon enough. After the first ten Tom stopped counting, stopped thinking about time, and just let Derek do what he wanted. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but it also felt like a rebuilding. 

Tom was fighting back whimpers when suddenly Derek stopped, still with one hand on Tom’s neck, but with the other moving to rub his back in tiny, soothing circles. Tom blinked, aware of how unpleasantly close to tears he was, and tried to get his breathing under control. Derek, too, seemed to be breathing hard. 

“Okay. That’s that, then.” Both hands released him abruptly, and Tom felt cold and alone without warning. “Get dressed.”

His hands were shaking as he pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. He didn’t turn to look at Derek, the space between them feeling infinite. He was _definitely_ going to cry, and it wasn’t from pain.

“You okay?”

The words were almost enough to undo him. Tom shook his head, hard, and screwed his eyes shut, hunching into himself. He didn’t want to deal with Derek’s scorn right now. 

“Oh, for the love of...come here, you bloody idiot.” Again Derek manhandled him, this time to turn him around and pull him into a one-armed hug, comforting without being too close. Something that had been about to shatter in Tom felt a teeny bit steadier, and he went limp again, melting into the other man. Derek held him until he was breathing smoothing and slowly again, and then let him go. “Alright. Enough of that, now. We should get back to work.”

“For a minute there you were doing well. Now you’re an asshole again.” Tom’s voice was scratchy and he could feel every beat of his heart in the pulses of pain in his ass. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Am I okay to go out like this?”

“Wash your face and you’re golden.” Derek’s look was oddly fond. “It’ll give me time to put the staging back where it should be. But really, are you alright?”

“Fine. I’m fine.” Tom found that he was. He even managed a shaky smile. “Don’t bottle shit up for a decade next time, okay?”

“You realize that means we could be here, doing this, every other week?”

The smile widened, just a little, and Tom shrugged off his earlier statement that this was a one time offer. “I can live with that. But Derek, remember-” it was his turn to poke a finger into Derek’s chest for emphasis, “Turnabout is fair play.” 

Derek blushed at least as red as Tom’s ass. And nodded his assent.


End file.
